demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Unclean Beast
The Unclean Beast is an Assassin-type Demigod. His abilities focus around poisoning his enemies, and also draining hit points. Description Strengths :Fast melee attacker :Drains health Weaknesses :Relies on health :Limited ranged capability Play Style The Unclean Beast is a swift-moving creature that can quickly charge and retreat. It deploys a dizzying array of harmful effects that can cripple anyone foolish enough to come too close. If the Unclean Beast finds itself low on health, it can drain nearby enemies. Be cautious of your allies when fighting against the Unclean Beast, for your friends may be infected with its vile and contagious plague. This demigod is incredibly effective at creeping, and is very good at chasing down fleeing demigods. Using the Unclean Beast effectively requires taking risks with your health. Skills Active Venom Spit: Spews a corrosive venom at its target, dealing initial damage and an additional damage over time every second. : Putrid Flow: Adds an AoE effect to Venom Spit Foul Grasp: Unclean Beast clutches a target in its claws, stunning them and draining life over 2 seconds. Ooze: Unclean Beast oozes virulent bodily fluids. While active, nearby enemies take damage per second and their Attack Speed is slowed. Unclean Beast loses health per second. Bestial Wrath: Unclean Beast enters a frenzy for a short duration. Weapon Damage increased by a percentage. : Unrelenting Wrath: Immune to snares while Beastial Wrath is active Passive Inner Beast: Unclean Beast taps into its latent power, increasing Attack Speed and Movement Speed. : Acclimation: reduces damage taken by 40% for 5 seconds after receiving a single blow of 500 or more. Diseased Claws: Unclean Beast's claws reduce the target's Movement Speed. Lasts 4 seconds. Post Mortem: When Unclean Beast attacks, enemies are afflicted with a disease. When they die, they will explode, dealing 150 damage and sending smaller units into the air. : Plague: adds a contagious damage over time to the Unclean Beast's standard attack Enhanced Attributes: Each level of Enhanced Attributes increases your Demigod's attributes. Guides Titan Beast (guide) This Guide is to make Unclean Beast a perfect assasin. Lore — Picking through the wreckage of his caravan after a sandstorm, Saam-el came across a strange, half-buried book. It contained writing, but not in any language he'd ever seen. Suspecting it might have some value, he carried it to the next oasis, where one of his wives lived. Arriving home, Saam-el was spurned by his wife because he had lost his dowry-chest in the storm. As he prepared to sleep, the book whispered to him. Though it spoke in a thousand foreign tongues, he could somehow comprehend the offer that it made: the book would give him the power to dominate all the tribes of the dunelands, in exchange for his wife. He assented, and his wife soon became pregnant. The birth went very badly. Entering the dark, bloody birth-tent, Saam-el found a horrific, foul-smelling creature, all teeth and spikes and exposed organs. He ran from the place in terror, and the beast followed him out, fleeing into the duneland wastes. Saam-el hurried home and tried to destroy the book, but fire would not harm it. When he tried to bury the tome, the whispering voices only grew louder inside his head. Finally, he drank himself to sleep. The next morning, a rabble gathered around his tent. Led by his wife's father and driven by the suspicion that Saam-el had been somehow responsible for the girl's death, the mob dragged him outside. As they began to beat him to death, the Unclean Beast returned. In a few moments of horrifying tumult, the creature slaughtered everyone in the camp but Saam-el. Realizing that the monster had come to protect him, Saam-el saw that this dark servant contained the power promised to him by the book. It took only a few months for Saam-el and his new minion to kill every living thing in the dunelands. Saam-el proclaimed himself Emperor Saam-el Harra the Merciless, but the voices commanded him to spread his dominion beyond the edges of the Desert Sea. Finally seeing that he had allowed himself to become as much a servant as the Unclean Beast, he refused the book's demands. The Unclean Beast devoured him and sped onward to the green lands beyond the Desert Sea. Notes *Upon death, he leaves a poisoned area that does 20 damage per second for 15 seconds. Achievements Tactics 1. Buy the boots of speed at the beginning of the match and focus on capturing flags and killing reinforcements for the first few levels, using Venom Spit on any passing enemy demigods. The only active skill you should acquire and upgrade is Venom Spit. Focus your other upgrades on passive skills to increase your stats. As you gain gold begin to buy gloves, buying the stronger ones and swapping them out for the weaker ones( but skip the gloves that cost 1750 g). After you begin to buy gloves you can start trying to kill enemy demigods, but remember to retreat if you run low on health or face more than one demigod. By mid-game you should have enough money to buy the Mageslayer artifact and the Journeyman's Treads. Your final layout should be: *'Journeyman's Treads' *'Mageslayer' *'Doomspite Grips' *'Gloves of Fell-Darkur' *'Slayer's Wraps' This set up will give you an amazing amount of DPH and HPS, allowing you to kill enemy demigods in seconds. The major flaw is that you will use Mana very quickly, depending on your use of Venom Spit. This can be offset via the use of Teleport Scrolls to quickly transport to and from your Citadel. Category:Demigods Category:Assassins